Saving Her Life
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: The Newmans find out Laney and Larry are siblings, and don't take too well. Neither do Trina and Mina. Laney's in big trouble and there's nothing Larry can do! CORNEY ONE-SHOT!


The unfortunate song that I was listening to on the way to my house summed up the painful situation I would be in nearly half an hour. I was walking home from Core's house to pick-up a nightgown and a movie for our band's traditional Friday sleepover. Everything seemed fine; normal as always. I expected to see my brother, Larry, on the way. We were dismissed from our rival bands at the same time, being doppelgangers and all that.

I would usually receive a punch to my shoulder from Larry while having his bass guitar draped over his limp shoulder. Though our bands didn't know that we were related, I was worried about being seen by Corey or the twins. I couldn't even begin to think of what my crush would say if he found out. It definitely wouldn't be good since the jealousy and dislike Core expressed towards my brother was powerful.

As my brother came into my view from the other side of the street, I gave him a slight smile but I didn't get one back. I was confused, but shrugged it off. I thought that maybe he was just tired or Carrie had pissed him off again. Plus, if Larry was in a bad mood, I would be at Corey's house where it would be full of positive vibes, not negative ones.

Larry walked closer, before I saw five other people behind him. They weren't strangers or famous people; they were the Newmans, with Trina and Mina. I stopped walking as I gave Larry a confused glance. My eyes asked him what they were doing with him? My heart lurched as a thought came to mind.

 _Do they know I'm Larry's brother?_

I wanted to stop breathing if that was true. Trina and Mina would surely tell Core, and then he would hate me. Then I would be kicked out of the band; my heart would be broken and I'll be lonely with my dreadful unicorn costume to keep me company. Like that won't drive me to insanity!

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to see Larry stop in front of me. His face was full of sorrow and regret; I knew something bad was about to happen, but I didn't know what. I whispered silently enough for so it was audible enough for the Newmans, "What's going on, Larrs?"

He looked away as he opened his mouth to speak. I waited for the words, but none came out. His mouth closed again, and a sigh came from his nose as he shook his head in dismay. I was worried now. My brother never acted like this. The gloss in his green eyes were gone; replaced by a grey fog that masked him away from the world around him.

"Larry..?" I whispered again, more quietly because the Newmans were closer than they were before. Again, I didn't get a reply. Did he get kicked out the band? Did Carrie find out? Does Trina know? Does Core know now? What has happened?!

The Newmans stood behind Larry. I watched in confusement as Carrie glanced at my brother expectantly. "Well," he sick, fake voice started. "Are you going to answer, _Nepp?_ " My brother flinched as he rubbed the back of his neck before he gazed into my eyes.

"Laney...they know we're...twins."

 _Oh, no..._

I took a step back in shock while I was also in denial. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be. My heart felt like it just wanted to jump out of my chest and run for its life before it stopped beating. Me and Larry's worst fear was coming true.

"Don't, like, choke yourself with your own disgusting mess, Lamey." Trina spoke while her evil grin stabbed into me and my heart. "My dumb broth' will kick you out, so you won't have to leave on your own."

I looked down as I remembered what Core said once.

" _Any of us become friends with the Newmans, that person must leave. Grojband is Grojbandian's only; not Grojbandian's and POOH-mans."_

The next set of events went by so quick. All I remembered was seeing Konnie grab ahold of my brother, restricting him from me. I charged towards him to free him, but Mina and Trina grabbed me and pulled me back. I was wrestled to the ground where Kim pinned my feet down while Carrie kneeled over top of me.

"Laney!"

I looked to my brother in fear as Carrie held a rag in one of her hands. I turned my head to the side quickly as I knew what was happening next, but Trina forced my head to point at Carrie. I remembered the feeling of my head getting light, and hearing the concerned screams of my twin brother before my eyes shut and everything went silent.

When I woke up around 30 minutes later, I was on the ground of a familiar looking garage. It was almost identical to Corey's, but I knew it was Carrie's garage instead. My hands were tied behind my back as well as my legs, and my mouth was sealed with duct tape. I realized that I had been kidnapped by the Newmans and Core's sister.

Across the room, sat my brother. Tears were streaming down the sides of his cheeks and his hands were tied in front of him. Larry didn't seem to realize that I was awake while he endlessly muttered to himself that he was an idiot and that he was stupid. I attempted to try and catch his attention by kicking both my legs or give off some movement, but it was no use as he shoved his head into his restrained hands.

I kept looking at him until a door opened behind me. The garage was dark, so when the door opened, it let in a little bit of light. The shadows of Carrie, Kim, Konnie, and Trina cowered over me. Mina wasn't with them anymore. Larry finally noticed that I was awake, but his focus seemed to of gone to Carrie.

"Let my sister go!" he screeched while I assumed he was glaring at her. Carrie only snickered while she stepped over me and walked towards my twin; swaying her hips as if she were popular and sassy. All I saw was an ugly soul in that girl.

What does my brother see in her?

"Sorry, Larrs. Can't do that." Her voice was high and dripping with venom. A chilling shiver went up my spine as I heard her voice. Carrie was so fake that she wouldn't fit in the reality or fantasies of this damn world. How different she was from Core even though being doppelgangers meant sharing the quantities.

"Why not, Carr?!" My brother growled as I tried to pull my hands free from the rope. It was half-butterfly done, luckily. If I moved enough, I could probably get one hand free and then the other, enabling me to undo the tie around my legs and get the duct tape across my mouth off.

"Because that fat pig of a Grojbandian is your fucking twin sister!"

I glared even more at Carrie as she called me that, and I saw Larry's face turn red with anger. His green eyes ignited into a raging fire as he clenched his fists together. I hardly ever saw him get this angry.

Before Carrie or any of the Newmans could react, Larry whipped his clenched fists across Carrie's face. Her head snapped to one side as she clasped onto where Larry's fists made contact with her ugly face. A cry came from her lips, but she muted herself before glaring at the bassist.

I watched in shock. I forgot to breathe for a few moments as my twin's expression scared Carrie. She kept her glare until she suddenly smiled an evil grin and turned to face me. I felt myself stiffen as she did.

I was helpless; tied up. She could do anything to me. Larry's actions might've just put us both in big trouble. Oh, how I wanted my Core to show up now and save me from whatever was going to happen to me next. I'd finally have an excuse to give him a kiss, and it wouldn't be awkward or uncalled for either!

I looked past Carrie to my brother, who was just about to attack Carrie again. I chanted through my breaths for him to hit her good and knock her the hell out. She deserved that.

Just as he was about to swing his arms, Konnie and Kim leaped over me and pushed him down to the ground. Konnie sat on him as Kim pulled out a roll of ductape and taped it across his mouth. I assumed she was the one who duct taped me while I was unconscious.

My twin kicked and screamed for his life while being taped to the chair. Carrie giggled evilly at her bassist. "Oh, Larrs. Do we need to beat you up, _too_?"

My eyes went wide and I nearly choked on the amount of air I breathed in that moment. They were going to beat me up! What?! How and why?! We're all teenagers in different bands! This rivalry shouldn't be taken _this_ far!

I felt my heart sink even more when everyone but Larry turned to me. Evil grins were plastered on their faces that showed me that this was it.

The next set of events happened so fast that I could hardly keep count of what was happening. Pain that I had never felt before began to course through my body.

The Newmans and Trina punched, kicked, bashed, cut, stabbed, and stepped on my helpless form on the ground of Carrie's garage. With each touch of those monsters, I would scream into the ductape over my mouth.

Larry's horrified expression during all of this made everything worse; he was helpless too. He couldn't do anything to help me. I don't know how bad he must feel, having to witness his best friends beating up his twin sister.

"Laney Penn, you're going to pay for the years of gigs you have stolen from us! All the fame Grojband gets was supposed to belong to us! And we're not standing up for it anymore!" Carrie screamed into my face as she threw punch right into my nose.

I was crying from all the pain. I must have broken bones because I couldn't move any of my arms or legs. I wasn't being pinned down by anyone of the girls. They were all stood up, throwing kicks and sometimes bending down to punch me.

* * *

Finally, they stopped. I sobbed loudly in pain and embarrassment. I've never cried in front of anyone but Kin, and he never cared. Now, I was crying in front of my enemies! But I convinced myself that it's way worse than crying in front of Core!

As I coughed up blood and gasped for much needed air, Carrie's disgusting face turned to Larry after admiring that damage she had done to me.

"Hey, Larrs?"

I watched as he glared at Carrie, still being bound to the chair.

"I really, really, don't want to beat you up, so how about we make a deal?"

Larry could only mumble and groan through the tape across his mouth. Carrie growled as she sashayed over to him and forcefully ripped the tape off, causing him to curse loudly in agony.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the tape." Carrie growled lowly as she discarded the tape, throwing it to the ground.

"Fuck you!" My eyes widened as I watched him spit right into Carrie's face. She stepped back in shock, wiping her face off with her hand.

"Well, I was going to let you rejoin The Newmans and let your sister go." She smirked, "But I've changed my mind. Trina, where's that gun you stole off that hot police officer?"

My heart nearly stopped beating, and it may as well of.

They're going to kill me! Murder me! I never got the chance to tell Corey how I feel! I'm not going to live to see Grojband become world famous!

"Like, gasp, Carrie. Are we gonna, like, murder Lamey?!" Trina replied as she showed fake fear and shock. Everyone burst into laughter as me and Larry glanced at each other in terror.

"Carrie, you're insane! You're all gonna be charged with murder, assault, and abduction! You're all fucking criminals! I hope you al-!" My twin's rant was cut short as Carrie shoved her lips onto his. I looked away in disgust and Larry pulled his head back before slamming her in the forehead.

"Get off me, you fucking slut! Let me and my sister go!"

Carrie wiped her mouth, ignoring what the redhead had just said, "When's the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Trina came up behind Carrie, slipping a black handgun into her hands. Larry looked down at it, and I knew he was secretly cursing himself for everything that he had just said to Carrie.

I mumbled his name in desperation through the tape, but it came out as a moan in pain. I couldn't even speak. It was like I was a ghost listening on their conversation.

"So Larrs, instead of inviting you back and freeing your ugly twin, you're going to do the honors of murdering her. I'm inviting you to run away with us to Loudsville to restart our lives!" Carrie smiled devilishly.

I watched the expression of pure horror on my brother's face before he clenched his teeth.

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"Yes, actually. We all do." She turned her gaze towards me, winking at me. "So does your sister, Larry."

My eyes widened as I growled underneath my steady breath. Larry rolled his eyes, "Nice try, bitch."

Kim walked towards Carrie, handing her a knife, before untying my brother. Slipping the gun into his hands, I faintly heard her whisper to my brother. "Shot her, or this knife goes right into your heart."

I found myself beginning to cry again. My brother...he had no choice but to shoot me. I didn't want to see him die, and I actually rathered that I die instead. I was in so much pain already, the gun couldn't cause me any more pain, could it? No, it couldn't.

I felt Konnie take the tape off of my mouth, and I didn't lash out at anyone like my brother did.

"Larrs...it's okay." I started quietly, even though we both knew that this would never be okay. "Just shoot me. In the stomach. I ain't gonna survive any longer anyways...even with medical help."

He looked at me with shock, tears threatening his eyes. But I knew him too well to know that he would get help after shooting me.

"If you see Corey...tell him that I...I...love him." Now I was crying, and it was hard. This was my goodbye.

Before I could say something else, Trina interrupted me. "Like, stop it with the sappy love shit! No one C-A-R-E-S!"

I looked down at the cement floor, shutting my eyes. Preparing myself for the worse.

And then it happened. The worse pain that I had ever felt pierced into my stomach, and I screamed louder than I had been earlier. I felt sweat drip down my face, along with the waterfall of tears.

I heard the gun drop to the ground, and my brother call my name. I couldn't reply; the pain was too much for me to make any words.

He rushed over to me, grabbing my hands and squeezing them desperately. I squeezed back as I trembled under him, slowly being taken away by the pain's wrath.

"L-Laney, I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice!"

Carrie snickered before she erupted into to pure, mad laughter, signalling for everyone else to start laughing at me and my brother's patheticness.

I peeked a heavy, green eye at my brother, who had completely given up on fighting back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I wanted to smile slightly, which would let him know I was okay and that I'd survive, but I couldn't when I didn't know…

This could be the end. I'd never tell Corey I love him, never see Kin and Kon ever again, and my brother would live with the parasite called Guilt eating away at his insides, knowing that he was the one to end his sister's life.

"Great job, Lamey's lame brother. Now my brother will never be happy and will end his dub band." Trina stated, which caught the attention of the other girls. I felt more hot tears spill down my face as she pierced my heart. "Plus, what's the use of a band if my dumb brother's love interest is dead? Hahaha!" My heart didn't even have the strength or momentum to go "omigoshomigoshomigosh!" like he usually did.

It didn't even click a gear in my head that Corey may actually love me! But I couldn't trust Trina no matter what.

I noticed rather quickly that it had been awhile since I had my last breathe, and I could feel myself suffocating with the added pain of a gunshot wound. Larry, who was looking at me worriedly, noticed my lack of air and kicked me gently, which got my panting for breath again.

If I had a voice I'd thank him for it and it worried me that it looked like I was mad at him for it.

A few seconds passed, and the group unexpectedly left the garage, forcing Larry along with them...leaving me to rot. I smiled slightly, knowing my brother would get help. All I could do was try and stay awake. I was afraid to fall asleep, there was a chance I wouldn't wake up afterwards. It was hard, hopefully, the pain would decrease, and I could maybe fall asleep without a twinge of worriedness.

Oh, what am I saying?!

 **A heart-broken brother's POV**

I am so done with this band! They made me shoot my sister! Without a word but with much sound, I ran in another direction as fast as I could. I wanted, no, _needed_ to get far away as possible from my band! And for the first time in a long time, I felt free. Carrie never allowed me any freedom in the band, being possessive of where and what I was doing almost 24-hours a week.

The one thing that I thought I would never be doing was running over to Corey Riffen's garage. Corey was obviously Laney's best friend, and he would be worrying about her since she was supposed to be going home and them back with supplies for a sleepover.

 **A worrying guitarist's POV**

I'm so worried right now. My crush is unresponsive to all of my obnoxious, three-seconds spaced texts and calls, and it was severely pulling at my insides. The twins weren't too worried at first, and took the opportunity to tease me on my "obsession" with Laney. But after running down a list of punishments involving cheese, they straightened their act and practically are as worried as I am.

I don't think I can survive much longer without the knowledge of her safe, let alone her not being next to me, where I can hug and cuddle her with my lame excuses of her being a boy... She's my world. I think she is literally my world. She's wild and horrible at the same time, but that doesn't stop me from being myself around her.

If anything ever happened to her whereas I was left without her, I would die to. Both emotionally and physically. Game over. My heart aches just thinking of the horrible things that could hurt her. Kidnap, murder, rape, abuse, and maybe even drowning! What if I'm there when any of those things happen?! I'd feel like I was the one behind it all because I wouldn't be able to save her.

Strangely, Trina wasn't home. Nick was on a show as a judge for pancakes, all the way over in Canada. He promised he bring me back a jar of maple syrup for me and Kon's grilled cheeses...haha.

 _Knock Knock!_

The banging that seemed quite urgent rung through my ears like a stomping elephant. Even more since it was on my garage door. But what made it ring the most was that it had to be Laney! I felt my heart beating at the thought of it being Laney, which meant she would finally of arrived. It caused me to rush to the door excitedly. I urgently turned the doorknob, and my spirits dropped at who was at the door.

A Newman.

"Corey! Please! Follow me!" Larry yelled, grabbing my shirt collar, tightly and urgently. The boy was a wimp so of course I wasn't fazed and I kept my posture of standing up straight and tall. My mood had swung from relaxed and easy to stiff and suspicious.

"Why should I?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest in doubt. It was quite obvious that I wasn't going to follow a Newman to wherever he wanted to take me. Common sense, duh. Or, what I like to call it, the Grilled Cheese's Law of Cheese.

"It's urgent, Corey! Hurry, you won't regret this! Call over Kin and Kon!" Larry pleaded more, almost yelling frantically.

I hesitated for a moment, but just looking at the pleading look in his eyes gave me the chills, and I kinda knew now that he wasn't attempting to trick me.

"Kin, Kon, let's go! A Newman has something to show us!" I called, and the twins showed up. They frowned at the red-headed male that looked just like my Lanes. We stepped outside and I slammed my garage door shut, forgetting about Laney for a few seconds.

"Alright, Newman, show us the way. This better not be a trap." I tell him, simply, but strictly so he doesn't get any other ideas. I was so laid back that when he started running, it nearly took a full ten seconds for me, Kin, and Kon to follow him. I felt my heart lurk with suspicion and hatred at the house that came into view as we were running…

Carrie's house. I started to hesitate on continuing, but I kept on going as soon as I saw Trina's car, Pinktastic, in the driveway.

Larry lifted the garage door, and my skin went pale, my heart stopped, all because of a haunting view in my eyes. Now I know why she wasn't showing up.

Laney, the girl I loved ever since we were little kids, was lying on the cement floor. Blood speckled all over the floor around her. She laid there with duct-tape around her legs, arms, and mouth, her face wrinkled in pain as her chest rose and fell steadily.

"Lanes?!" I rushed over to her, skidding to my knees right next to her head where I picked her up and rested it on my lap. My shaking fingers delicately ran through her red hair as Kin and Kon started dramatically overreacting in the background.

"What happened to her?!" I yelled, turning my head back to meet Larry's saddened gaze. Larry moved next to me cautiously, his eyes filled with tears as he stared down at my Lanes.

Wait...tears? Why would a Newman be crying at Laney? Especially in this state! Does he...does he like Laney too? He better not!

I hardened my glare on him, clearing my throat to bring his attention off of her. "What. Happened." I repeated in the most serious tone that I could muster at the moment.

I watched Larry take a deep, shaky breath, before he nearly had a meltdown right in front of me. "C-Carrie, K-Kim, Konnie, T-Trina, and M-Mina ..they beat her up and..and then they made m-me shoot her!"

"Wh-What? Trina and Mina were here?!"

Larry nodded fearfully.

"And what do you mean 'they forced you'? You're her damn enemy and you hate her….don't you?" I yelled, trying to stop myself from going diary like my bratty sister does.

"Please, Corey," Larry pleaded again, "Don't kick her out of the band! I'm...I'm her brother. Her..twin brother. I would never do this to her by choice; I was forced and if I didn't do it, Carrie would kill her!"

All these years, Larry was Laney's brother who I've treated like complete shit! All the anger I had been feeling a few moments ago disappeared into nothing, replaced with sympathy and guilt. Of course he loves her, he even has a valid reason to, they're family!

I looked up at him in shock, "Larry...I'm sorry that I've treated you like you were a piece of dirt for the past few years. I never knew that you two were siblings, and if I did, you'd be included in every activity me and the band would do, regardless of your status as a Newman..." I apologized. I truly felt like a total nitwit for the bullying.

"D-Don't worry, Corey, but I would be worrying about Laney." he told me, and I grabbed my phone. "Here, call an ambulance! I'll keep Laney!" I say, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Done." Kin interrupted as he finished getting off his phone. Me and Larry sighed in relief.

I finally looked back down at Lanes, she had dried tears on her face. Her chest would push against mine as she breathed. "Lanes,..." I whispered, "Please,... don't leave me. Don't leave us..." I took everything I had not to cry. I grabbed at the duct-tape that covered her lips, legs, and arms, and slowly pulled on it. It came off, and I threw it all aside.

Sirens began to ring through my ears, and they were coming closer and closer…

 **A healing redhead's POV**

 _Beep...beep...beep…_

I weakly opened my eyes, all I could see was whiteness.I couldn't tell if I was in heaven or a hospital. Ha, I could probably be in Hell. I felt unbearable pain pounding against my veins, sending sensitive waves of agony through my veins.

The horrible set of events that had happened previously zipped through my mind, and it brought me down to tears. If I was feeling pain and crying, then I must be alive!

I let more cries escape me, which caused a tight squeeze on my left hand. I was definitely curious, so I opened my eyes wider, and looked to my left. Larry was smiling widely, and this time, I could smile back at him.

"Laney, you're okay!"

I smiled lightly, but it disappeared as my eyes scanned the hospital room. "Larry, how am I here…?"

"I got a little help from a few Grojbandians." he replied, bringing his gaze to the other side of my hospital bed.

My smile returned even wider as I saw who was next to me, sleeping loudly but peacefully.

Corey.

My heart began pounding hard.

"How long has he been here?" I asked, the curiosity of your crush next to you in hospital was too hard to keep in. I looked at my brother, and a goofy smile came onto his lips.

"He's been here for almost a week," My eyes widened.

I've been here for a week? At least?

"He was awake 24/7, crying and whining for you to wake up. If you ask me, I'd tell you he has a crush on you!" Larry whispered the end, bouncing his eyebrows at me playfully.

My heart was about to blow-up!

I feel terrible and dazed, terrible because he's probably scared that I may not of made it, and dazed for the last thing my brother told me! Is it true that he may like me? I really hope so...

"Wow, I had no idea... Do you think I should wake him? He's probably dreaming a heck of a nightmare...or about grilled cheeses, as usual." I asked, looking back at Corey's motionless body. The urge that was inside of me was begging for the sweet sound of his voice telling me that he was happy that I was going to be okay.

"If you want, but...he just went to sleep three hours ago-"

"Not to be rude, Larry, but I'm honestly going to wake him up anyway. But do you mind giving us a little privacy?" If I was going to confess, it might as well be in private. "Ooh, I think I know what's going on. You have a crush on Corey, and you're going to tell him!" My stupid brother teased, making me blush deeply. "Fine, you got me, but please don't tell?" I asked, worried that he was going to spill my worst secret.

"Sure thing, sis, I'll leave you alone. Just make sure I don't walk in on you two making-out." Larry teased.

"Larry!"

"One more thing, don't worry about The Newmans, Trina, and Mina. They've been arrested and charged with attempted murder and bunch of other charges, like stealing and possession of a weapon!" I could hear him laughing as he walked out of my hospital room. Remembering why he left, I brought my gaze over to the boy that was next to me, asleep.

I sat up, trying my hardest to ignore the pounding pain that my bruised tummy was producing. Though, unfortunately, I couldn't hold back a loud wince that showed my pain. On instant, my hands went straight to my belly and I fell back onto the bed from lack of support.

Corey immediately opened up his sapphire blue eyes and the next moment, they were huge.

"Lanes?!"

"Lanes, you need to lie down, you're going to hurt yourself more," He spoke to me softly and caringly, making me blush uncontrollably.

I couldn't hold back the urge to hug him. I embraced him lovingly. I felt pain echo in my chest, but I ignored it, and continued to enjoy the embrace that I had created. I felt my blush deepen when he hugged me back, creating more pain that I was easily able to ignore.

"How are you feelin'?" He asked in that hushed voice again, and I sighed happily.

"Better than I was."

We both smiled at each other.

The urge to kiss his cheek was so strong that I had to resist!

It became silent between us for a few moments.

"Lanes, c-can I tell you something?..." Corey asked, a look on his face said something I couldn't identify.

I nodded nervously. Corey was never this serious around me, never even in band meetings!

"I...I love you."

I leaped up, and captured Corey's soft lips and kissed him, softly. He kissed me back almost immediately.

After a short while, we separated, since we didn't have anymore oxygen. I breathed deeply, trying to relieve the pain in my chest and trying to catch my breath. "I love you, too, Core..." I finally said.

I could feel a whole lot of weight being lifted off of my back. My secret was out, and I didn't have to worry anymore. A heart-melting smile made its way onto his face.

I scooted over, making room on my hospital bed for him to lay on. "Core, lay down, please?" I asked, patting the seat next to me. He quickly took the spot next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist tightly and bringing me into his chest and he began running his fingers through my hair. I felt myself drifting off into a light sleep...

"Later, Core..."

"G'night, Lanes..."


End file.
